Ils résonnent dans ma tête
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Quatre mots. Quatre mots qui annoncent la fin du monde. Et ces quatre mots résonnent dans ma tête. Harry Potter est mort.


Ils résonnent dans ma tête, dans mes os, dans mes muscles. Ces quatre mots susurrés presque à mon oreille, j'ai l'impression qu'on me les a hurlés. Ils font trembler les murs, ils font trembler les hommes.

Tous se regardent au milieu du champ de bataille. Les sortilèges ont cessé de pleuvoir et le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Et moi je frémis. C'est impossible. Je regarde autour de moi. Je veux savoir, est-ce vrai ?

Personne ne bouge. Moi aussi je suis immobile et pourtant mon cerveau et mon cœur me hurlent à l'unisson de me mettre à courir, pour être sûre.

Alors je cours. Le plus vite possible, je quitte le Hall dont le sol est jonché de corps. Mais à cet instant je n'en ai que faire.

_Harry Potter est mort._

Et tu es là, allongé au pied de ce monstre. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à hurler ton nom, ou peut être autre chose, je ne sais plus.

Ce cri qui s'échappe de ma gorge emporte avec lui les lambeaux de mon cœur, les débris de mon âme. Doucement je me sens glisser. A genoux dans l'herbe, j'aimerais hurler ma colère, ma tristesse, ma peine. Mais rien n'y fait je reste muette, secouée de terribles sanglots qui me retournent l'estomac.

Autour de moi des gens hurlent. Ces cris sont atroces, ils me déchirent. Merlin, je vous en supplie, faites qu'ils se taisent.

Et il semble que ma prière ait été entendue car le silence se fait. Quelle ironie. J'ai tant prié ces derniers temps. J'ai prié pour ceux que j'aime, pour moi, pour le monde et surtout pour toi, mais aucune de ces litanies n'a été exaucée.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois penser. Mon corps est parcouru de tremblements et des sanglots me secouent violemment. Je me suis pourtant tellement battue, j'ai déjà tant perdu. J'ai essayé d'être forte, d'être comme toi. Parce que je savais, parce que j'espérais que tu étais toujours là quelque part à te battre toi aussi, parce qu'un jour je te reverrais.

Tu es bien là devant mes yeux. Je ne te vois presque pas, ma vision est brouillée, mais ton corps étendu est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je pourrais presque te toucher.

Le soleil se lève doucement à l'horizon, baignant lentement le monde de sa lumière rouge. Il me nargue. Parce que tu es parti mais la Terre tourne toujours, c'est insensé. Je suis imperméable à la beauté du ciel, bien pire, il m'écoeure avec son rouge sang que je ne connais que trop bien. Le soleil se lève et il m'oppresse, m'écrase sous sa force. Les ombres des Mangemorts se découpent dans la lumière, ils tranchent le ciel de leurs capes noires.

Les voix résonnent à nouveau mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elles disent. Je m'en fiche. Je veux mourir. Je veux juste mourir et te rejoindre là où toutes ces horreurs n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Et puis la foule autour de moi s'agite à nouveau. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ai n'ai pas compris. Désormais les combats reprennent, encore plus féroces et destructeurs. Mais c'est sans espoir, puisque tu n'es plus là, nous ne vaincrons jamais.

Pourtant je me relève, baguette à la main. Mon regard est dur et décidé. Je parcours des yeux la foule qui m'entoure, les sortilèges pleuvent déjà. Au milieu de ces feux d'artifices colorés, j'aperçois ce sortilège vert si reconnaissable. C'est celui de Remus, de Tonks, c'est aussi le tien.

Puis je la vois. Si proche de moi, à portée de sort. Alors je n'hésite pas et je l'attaque.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses cheveux noirs de jais virevoltent dans les airs et mon cœur se serre à cette vue. C'est idiot mais ils ont ta couleur.

Tout s'éclaire autour de moi. Entre le rouge, le vert et le violet. J'ai l'impression de danser, de sauter, d'être ailleurs.

Mais bientôt je ne suis plus seule. Hermione et Luna m'ont rejointe. Pendant un instant je souhaite leur départ plus que tout au monde, je ne veux pas qu'elles se mettent en danger à leur tour. Mais rapidement je renonce. A quoi bon ? Nous allons tous mourir ce soir.

Mon ego m'interdit de me laisser tuer sans me battre mais mon cerveau sait que toute résistance serait vaine. Et il a raison. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

Comme je peux être égoïste, tout ton contraire. Je sais qu'ils seront tristes quand je serai morte, mais pour ça il leur faudrait être encore en vie. Et même si je me donne envie de vomir que de penser ainsi, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que nous ne gagnerons pas. Je ne manquerai à personne puisque nous nous retrouverons tous. Avec Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Maugrey et toi, Harry. Comme j'ai honte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu serais tellement déçu de moi. Mais je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je parte, la vie est trop dure à supporter, je n'en serais pas capable. Alors je me bats pour mourir et non pour vivre.

La lâcheté des Serpentards. Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Au plus profond de moi je maudis mes camarades et l'entité supérieure qui me torture. Pourquoi ces maudits sorts ne m'atteignent-ils pas ?

Et alors qu'un éclair vert passe sous mon bras, je sens la dernière lueur d'espoir qui m'animait me fuir tandis que ma mère se jette devant moi, m'écartant du combat. Je ne mourrai pas. C'est trop tard maintenant. Je vais devoir vivre. Je vais y être obligée.

A cette pensée, mes entrailles se retournent. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Ça peut sembler idiot. Ridicule même. La stupide petite Ginny Weasley, amoureuse du grand héros Harry Potter depuis ses dix ans, incapable de vivre sans son amour d'enfance. Je me fais pitié. Mais il faut dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais su t'oublier, te remplacer ou même t'en vouloir. Pourtant là, maintenant, Harry Potter, je te déteste, je te hais de tout mon cœur. Je te méprise tant si tu savais. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ? Mourir est si facile, c'est vivre qui est difficile. Et toi tu es un lâche. Je te hais.

Je te hais pour tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. Je te hais pour l'image que beaucoup ont de moi. Pour eux j'ai toujours dix ans. Je suis la petite dernière d'une fratrie de sept, je suis la seule fille, il faut me protéger, je suis la gamine qui se laisse posséder par Voldemort. Je te hais à cause de ces garçons que j'ai dû me forcer à aimer pour tenter de t'oublier. Je te hais pour ces baisers que tu as échangés avec Cho. Je te hais pour ces baisers que tu m'as donnés, pour ses caresses que nous avons partagés, pour ces projets que nous avons eu la bêtise de dessiner ensemble. Je te hais de m'avoir abandonnée toute cette année, sans aucune nouvelle, à me ronger les sangs alors que tu battais la campagne avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Je te croyais pourtant différent de tous ces garçons qui n'ont cessé de vouloir me protéger, je croyais que toi tu m'avais comprise. Mais non. Comme toujours je reste la petite et fragile Ginny Weasley. Je t'ai haï toute cette année pour l'angoisse que je ressentais par ta faute. J'ai cru avoir réussi à te détester mais tu es arrivé ce soir et a fait s'écrouler tout ce que j'avais cru construire. Alors oui, Harry Potter, je te déteste réellement désormais parce que tu m'as abandonnée avec mes rêves, mes projets, après m'avoir fait croire que l'on allait s'en sortir. Je te hais.

Devant mes yeux éteints, vides, Bellatrix tombe.

Et moi je tremble. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. La peine, la colère, la haine, la peur… tout se mélange dans mon cœur. Le tourbillon de mes émotions m'aspire et je me sens m'effondrer.

Et puis tout s'arrête. Je ne respire plus. Mon cœur a cessé de battre un instant.

Tu es là. Devant mes yeux. Vivant.

De nouveaux cris envahissent mon esprit et mes sens. Quatre nouveaux mots rebondissent à leur tour contre mon crâne.

_Harry Potter est vivant. _

Ils me font trembler au moins autant que ces quatre terribles mots que je n'ose même plus penser. Tu es vivant.

Mon cœur que je croyais mort se remet à battre à une vitesse folle. Il me fait mal à cogner ainsi contre mes côtes. Le sang bat dans mes temps à m'en donner le tournis. J'ai envie de vomir. A nouveau je te déteste pour ce pouvoir de vie et de mort que tu as sur moi.

Je relève les yeux et te regarde. Tu es bien là. Tu fais face à ce monstre qui à causé tant de morts, tant de souffrance. Tu lui fais face, tu le regardes droit dans les yeux, tu lui parles, tu le tutoies comme un vieil ami. Mais pour être franche, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu peux bien lui dire.

Etrangement, je me sens me réchauffer peu à peu. Un nouveau souffle s'empare de moi. Une nouvelle flamme s'allume et me brûle. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jetée un sort, comme si un Patronus s'était formé en moi.

Je me sens plus forte et je me hais d'avoir pu imaginer choisir la mort face au combat. Quelle honte. Je fais une piètre Gryffondor. Plus jamais la facilité ne sera mon premier choix. Je te le jure.

Puis il s'effondre. Tout est fini. Nous sommes libres. Nous allons vivre. Ensemble. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il faut que je coure avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent à nouveau. Je me jette à ton cou. C'est ce que nous faisons tous.

Tu es revenu. Comme j'ai eu peur si tu savais. Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Oh, non. Tu vas me payer tout ça. Tu as des tonnes de choses à me raconter, à m'expliquer, à te faire pardonner. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous.


End file.
